


like heaven coming down

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: There’s a moment, where Willy’s eyes dip to Mitch’s mouth, and Mitch thinks finallyfinallythey’re going to kiss. But then Willy drags his eyes away, laughing quietly, and the moment is gone, and Mitch turns back to the stove to hide his disappointment.--Or five times Auston and Mitch take Willy on a date he doesn’t know he’s on and one time he finally clues the fuck in.





	like heaven coming down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantotters/gifts).



> significantotters I hope you love this. I had a lot of fun writing it for you. 
> 
> title from i believe by the jonas brothers

It’s….unexpected…to say the least when the whole thing starts. They’re on a roadie, and Mitch and Auston are chilling with Patty. They’re in Auston’s room. All crammed onto Auston’s bed together watching a movie. And then out of nowhere Patty says, “Your crush on Willy is super obvious, you know? You should ask him out.” 

Mitch immediately starts sputtering in shock, “I don’t. I would never. I. What are you talking about? I would never cheat on Auston.” And he’s surprised to hear Auston basically echoing him from Patty’s other side. They both look at each other and Patty chuckles quietly between them. 

“I think he was talking to me,” Mitch says. 

But Auston just shakes his head. 

“I was talking to both of you,” Patty says. “And I’m not talking about cheating.” 

“Then what are you talking about?” Auston asks. 

“Polyamory,” Patty says, shrugging. “It’s obvious you both like him, and it’s obvious he likes you too. You could all three date.” 

“I don’t think that’s allowed,” Mitch says. 

“I mean, it’s up to you guys what you’re comfortable with, and you’ll have to talk about it, obviously. But there are people who do that. I knew some people it worked really well for in San Jose.” 

“Oh,” Auston says, kind of quiet and thoughtful. 

“Yeah,” Mitch agrees, “Oh.” 

“Obviously you guys should probably think about it before you talk, which is why I dropped this now during the middle of the movie instead of right before leaving, but yeah,” Patty says. 

And then they all fall silent. And Mitch does think about it. He thinks about how much he loves Auston. And about how happy Auston makes him. But he also thinks about Willy. About how worried he was when Willy wasn’t signing. About how he stayed up some nights worrying about what Willy would do and how he was taking all the things the media were saying. About how warm he feels when he hears Willy’s dumb laugh. And then he thinks about having two boyfriends. About getting to shower both of them with love. About cuddling with both of them on the couch. About morning kisses from both of them. About sex with both of them. 

And then he kind of abruptly stops thinking about it so that he doesn’t create an awkward situation. But, yeah, suffice it to say he’s into the idea. 

They get through the rest of the movie without Patty dropping any other life changing information on them. And then he says, “So, I’m guessing you guys have some things to talk about. So, yeah, I’m gonna go.” 

And then he crawls out from between them and heads for the door. 

Mitch and Auston just kind of sit there in silence as his footsteps get quieter and as the door clicks shut behind him. But then before too much longer Auston clears his throat and says, “So, about what Patty said, is it true for you?”

And Mitch is like, pretty sure with the way Auston phrased it that it is true for him, but Mitch is still pretty nervous when he nods, and says, “I mean, yeah, but like it doesn’t have to be anything. Like if you don’t like him like that or if you don’t…” He’s rambling already so he’s relieved when Auston smiles and cuts him off. 

“I mean, no,” Auston says. “I definitely like him. So, like, yeah. There’s that.” 

“Okay,” Mitch says, grinning too. “Okay. So, now what?” 

“I don’t know,” Auston says. “Do you think he likes us back?”

Patty seemed to think so,” Mitch says. “And he’s surprisingly astute about all of this. So, yeah, I don’t know. I think, maybe, yeah.”

Auston nods and says, “That doesn’t mean he’ll be into the whole...three person dating thing though.” 

“Yeah, but we won’t know until we ask,” Mitch says. “And honestly, with the way his personality is, I can easily see it being something he’s into.” 

“Yeah,” Auston says, and then, “So.” 

“So I guess maybe we should ask him out,” Mitch says. “I mean, if that’s what you want.” 

“Yeah,” Auston says, smiling softly. “Yeah, I want.” 

“Cool,” Mitch says. 

“Yeah,” Auston agrees, grinning wider. “Cool.” 

**I.**

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner,” Willy says, as the host leads them to the back of Jacob’s. Mitch had requested a table back here for privacy’s sake when he called in their reservation and the whole staff here loves him so he easily got it. 

When they get to their table Mitch and Auston have a short discreet fight over who is going to sit next to Willy. Auston wins because he’s bigger and because Mitch doesn’t want to cause a spectacle. 

And as Auston and Willy slide into one side and Mitch sits on the other Willy’s eyes widen a little, like he’s surprised. 

Mitch guesses Willy though Mitch would be the more touchy one and therefore the one to sit next to him, but Matts can be clingy as fuck. 

“Planning on playing footsies?” Willy asks. 

“If you want me to,” Mitch says, winking. 

Willy rolls his eyes and says, “I mean...you know what, never mind. You’re so weird. What’s good here?” 

“They have good salad, actually,” Auston says. 

“And all of their steak is God tier, obviously” Mitch adds. 

“Okay,” Willy says, “Thanks,” and then he picks up the menu. 

They easily make it through ordering and waiting for their food. They’ve never been on a date before but they have been out to dinner with Willy plenty of times. So conversation flows easily, and eventually it lands on how much Willy misses home.

“Yeah, I definitely didn’t realize how lucky I was to be playing for my hometown team until I got Auston to talking about how much he misses Arizona once. Like, I mean, I always thought it was awesome. I just, yeah.” 

“Yeah, no, I mean I always knew I’d end up far from home if I made it this far, obviously. But it is hard. I miss my family and my friends and I just miss Sweden. Like some specific places there but just the culture too. It helps having Swedes on the team though. And getting to speak in Swedish and everything.” 

“Yeah,” Auston says. “I feel like I kind of get that. I mean it’s not quite the same because it’s not like I always spoke Spanish when I was in Arizona. But we did speak it a lot at home and I wish I had someone to speak Spanish with sometimes. I kind of started losing it when I started being away from home a lot for hockey. And I kind of hate that.” 

“I’ve been trying to learn it,” Mitch says, “So he has someone around to speak it with. But it’s not going very well so far. I think I’ll make more progress over the summer when I have more time to focus on it.” 

“You’re learning a language for him? God, you’re so grossly in love. Do you know that? I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, well,” Mitch says. And he bites his tongue to keep from adding something like, “We’re gonna be gross with you too now” in case it’s too much too soon. 

Mitch does take the opportunity to trail his foot softly up Willy’s calf, though. He’s mostly joking because of their earlier conversation but he is also a very tactile person and this is the most discreet way for them to touch while on opposite sides of the table. 

But WIlly laughs and pulls his leg away, saying, “Wrong leg there, Mitch,” and Mitch assumes that means Willy isn’t a fan of playing footsies. Mitch flicks his eyes over to Auston, who shrugs, and then Mitch gives up, running his foot softly up Auston’s calf instead. 

***

When the bill comes Auston snatches it up as fast as he can. Willy smiles, but he huffs and says, “You know I get paid the big bucks too now. I can afford to pay for mine.” 

“I know,” Auston says, shrugging. “But we asked, so we’ll pay.” 

Willy cocks his head a little like he’s thinking, but he’s smiling so Mitch is pretty sure he’s okay with that. 

Auston fills in a generous tip and signs his name, closing his card in with the receipt and the waitress only takes a few seconds before dropping by to go run it. 

When she brings it back, Mitch says, “Well, let’s go, I guess.” 

“Yeah,” the others agree, standing up with him. 

The valet brings Auston’s car around and Mitch opens the back door for Willy. 

“So,” Mitch says, leaning against the door and looking at Willy. “Where to? You wanna come home with us for a while or are you going to yours?” 

“I guess I better head home,” Willy says. “We’ve got practice tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Mitch says, feeling vaguely disappointed as Willy doesn’t give him a second glance as he slides into the backseat.

**II.**

“You guys cooked?” is the first thing Willy asks as he walks into Auston’s kitchen a few nights after their first date.

“Yeah of course.” Auston says.

“I honestly didn’t even think you knew how,” Willy replies, plopping down at the bar. 

“We had to think of something to impress you,” Mitch says. He drops his hand to Willy’s arm, his fingertips trailing lightly over the skin of his forearm as he says it. And there’s a moment, where Willy’s eyes dip to Mitch’s mouth, and Mitch thinks finally _finally_ they’re going to kiss. But then Willy drags his eyes away, laughing quietly, and the moment is gone, and Mitch turns back to the stove to hide his disappointment. 

“So what are we having?” Willy asks. 

“I got my mom’s recipe for chicken tortilla soup. So we’re having that and tacos,” Auston says. “Is that okay?” 

“Yeah,” Willy says. “Sounds great.” 

“Awesome,” Auston says, “It’s all almost done. Just need to heat up the taco shells.” He sticks the tray of them in the oven and Mitch works on getting plates and bowls and everything down for all three of them. 

“Do you want a drink?” Auston asks. 

“Just a bottle of Gatorade or something,” Willy says. 

“Cool, any particular flavor?”

“Surprise me,” Willy says, grinning dumbly. 

Auston laughs and heads for the fridge, grabbing one out plus, Mitch assumes, drinks for the two of them as well. 

Once they’ve all gotten their meals ready they head into the living room and settle in on the couch with them. Auston turns on the TV and pulls up a random episode of Parks and Rec because in his words it’s, “Good to eat to,” and they dig in. 

After they’re done eating and their dishes are all piled on the coffee table, and they’re all kind of sprawled out, Mitch gets tired and decides to lay down. He yawns and then moves so that his head is resting in Willy’s lap. Willy makes a bit of a surprised noise but doesn’t shove him out or anything so Mitch assumes it’s fine and nuzzles against his lap a bit to get comfortable. 

***

He blinks his eyes open a little later, bleary and confused about where he is until he hears Auston and Willy talking. 

“Do you need any help with him?” Willy asks. 

“Nah, after you leave I’ll wake him up and talk him into moving to a bed. But are you sure you don’t want to stay?” 

“Nah,” Willy says. “I have to be up early tomorrow.” 

“I mean,” Auston says, “So do we.” 

Willy huffs out a quiet laugh and says, “Yeah, but I don’t even have any clothes or anything.” 

“You could borrow some,” Auston says. 

“And get chirped because of your guys’ awful fashion sense? I don’t think so.” 

“Fine,” Mitch says, finally speaking up as he yawns and stretches. “But next time bring clothes with you.” 

“Sure, Mitchy,” Willy says, patting his head and grinning down at him like he’s said something funny. “But I gotta go.” And then he shifts letting Mitch’s head fall gently to the couch as he stands up. 

**III.**

They haven’t been at the fair for very long when Auston decides to show off. Or try to at least. 

“Bet I can win that,” he says, nodding towards a basketball game. 

Mitch rolls his eyes, and says “Sure you can, babe,” and Auston seems to take that as a challenge. 

He looks at Mitch sharply and says, “I can,” and Mitch and Willy both kind of motion to it as if to say, well be my guest then. 

Auston scoffs and digs in his pocket before throwing a couple of bills down on to the table. The attendant puts three balls down in front of him and Auston picks the first one up and tosses it. It hits the rim but bounces off and Auston says, “I meant to do that.” 

Willy and Mitch share a look and a smile and Auston throws the next ball. It hits the backboard too hard and bounces down in front of the net. 

Auston stays silent, picking up the third ball, and tossing it wide of the net. Mitch and Willy both laugh and Auston turns to glare at them. 

“Whatever,” he says. “Everyone knows this game is rigged. Let me try another one.” 

“Sure,” Mitch says, patting Auston’s chest while Willy snickers. 

Auston huffs and starts walking and Mitch and Willy fall into step behind him grinning and bumping against each other goodnaturedly. 

They stop again at a ring toss game and Auston says, “Okay for real this time, I’m gonna win this one.” 

He slaps some more money down, and the attendant gives him his rings. Mitch and Willy crowd on either side of him to watch. And when he tosses the first one they all woop as it falls over one of the bottles. HIs second ring lands short. But the third one hits a bottle too. 

“You get a small prize,” the attendant says, gesturing boredly at a cluster of small stuffed animals on a wall behind the game. “Any of these,” she says. 

“The bear,” Auston says, pointing at it, and she nods and gets it down, handing it over to him. 

“This is for you,” Auston says, handing Mitch the little stuffed bear.

“Wow,” Mitch says, and then adds a sarcastic “My hero,” fluttering his eyebrows dramatically. 

Auston rolls his eyes, and huffs out a quiet laugh, and then he says, “I’ll win one for you too, Willy.” 

“You really don’t have to,” Willy says. 

“I know,” Auston answers. “But I want to.” And then he turns back to the game. 

He digs in his pocket for more money, handing it over in exchange for the rings. He misses the first one. But lands the next two, the boys all whooping each time, and the attendant gestures boredly again. “Same thing,” she says, popping a bubblegum bubble. 

“Um, the panda,” Auston says, and she hands it over to him. 

Willy’s cheeks are red when Auston turns toward him and hands over the little stuffed panda and Mitch wants to kiss them so bad. See if they feel warm against his lips. But they’re in public and Willy still hasn’t really shown interest in taking things to the level of kissing anyway. So Mitch tears his eyes away and starts walking toward the line for the Ferris Wheel. 

“Come on guys,” he says. 

**IV.**

When Mitch and Auston get to Willy’s apartment he leads them to the kitchen. 

“So I wanted to cook since you guys cooked last time, but then I realized I don’t really know how to cook anything,” Willy says, laughing softly. “So I thought we could make some pizzas.” 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “Sounds fun.” 

“Okay, cool,” Willy says, turning toward the counter. “So, I bought canned crust,” he says. “So we just have to spread those out onto pans and then add sauce and cheese and whatever toppings we want.” 

“Okay, cool,” says Auston. 

Willy already has everything out so they all start rolling out their crusts. It’s quiet at first. Everyone just working on their own thing. But then Mitch says, “Hey, is your family gonna get to come to any games this year, Will?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Willy says. “Or, well, I don’t know if my dad is going to get to or not. He’s pretty busy. But my mom and my little sisters are coming in a couple of months.” 

He lights up the way Mitch knew he would, and Mitch takes a moment just to bask in Willy’s happiness. 

“What are you looking at?” Willy asks, picking up a mushroom and flicking it at Mitch’s face. 

Mitch makes an outraged squawk and retaliates with a pepperoni. 

“Don’t make a mess in my kitchen,” Willy says, fake glaring at him. 

“You literally started it,” Mitch responds. 

“Yeah, well it’s my kitchen so I can do what I want,” Willy says. 

Mitch sticks his tongue out at that. And Auston says, “Wow, I thought I was the youngest one.” 

Willy and Mitch share a look at that and then they both pick up chunks of green pepper and pelt them at Auston. 

“Okay, that’s it,” Auston says, and he picks up a handful of cheese and tosses it at both of them. Mitch shrieks and ducks his head, dipping his finger in the sauce and flicking it at Auston. 

At that point all chaos breaks loose. Toppings and sauce are flying through the air and landing everywhere but on the crusts. They’re smashing stuff against each other’s shirts and into their hair. And it continues like that until Mitch sticks his sauce covered finger in WIlly’s ear and Willy yelps and says, “Okay, okay I surrender!”

They’re all laughing as they collapse down on the floor, sitting with their backs against the cabinets. They’re breathing heavy like they just ran suicides and their cheeks are all flushed. And Mitch says, “Well that was fun.” 

“It was,” Willy says, looking at him. His hair is a mess, and he’s smiling from ear to ear and there’s a splattering of sauce on his cheek, and Mitch is just so so incredibly overwhelmed with fondness for him.

He reaches up and slowly and gently brushes his thumb over the sauce on Willy’s cheek, grinning as he does it. The moment is charged and Mitch starts to lean in, but then Willy jumps up and Mitch is left feeling off balance and unsure. 

“We should probably clean up and order some pizza,” Willy says. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, sharing a questioning look with Mitch. “Yeah, sure I guess.” 

**V.**

“Where to next?” Mitch asks as they’re moving on from a tank of turtles at the aquarium during their next date. 

“I want to see the otters. They were always Alex’s favorite,” Willy says, sounding wistful and soft.

“Yeah?” Mitch asks. He’d gotten pretty tired of hearing about otters when Dylan and Davo played for them but he’s willing to listen to anything to keep Willy’s voice sounding like that. 

“Yeah,” Willy says, turning toward him and smiling softly. “Our parents bought him a book about them and when he read they hold hands while they sleep he wanted to do that.” 

“That’s cute,” Auston says. “I mean I’m gonna chirp him forever over it. But it’s cute.” 

Willy laughs and says, “Yeah, he’d crawl into either my bed or our parents bed whenever he had a bad dream or got freaked out by a shadow or whatever and hold our hand until he fell back asleep.” 

“God that’s precious,” Mitch says. “You should get him something otter in the gift shop. They probably have, like, a keychain or something.” 

“Yeah. That’s a good idea. Thanks. Maybe I can get us matching ones or something,” Willy says. 

Auston hooks his arm around Willy’s shoulder then and ruffles his hair with his other hand. “That’s so adorable,” he says, laughing. Willy laughs too and pushes away from him. 

“Whatever,” he says. “You’re such a dick.”

Mitch laughs too, shaking his head, and says, “Come on, let’s find the otters and then we can go to the gift shop.” 

**+**

“Sorry, but we are way too tired to cook today,” Mitch says as he lets himself and Willy into Auston’s house. “But we can order food later.” 

“Cool,” Willy says. “That’s fine by me.” 

“So do you wanna watch something. Or we could play chel or something.” 

“Hmm, I think let’s just watch some Netflix. I’m beat from practice today.” 

“Oh my god, same,” Mitch says. “So I’m so glad you said that.” 

They head into the living room and Willy plops down on the couch beside Auston. 

“We decided we want to watch Netflix,” Mitch says, settling in on Willy’s other side.

“Oh good,” Auston says, navigating to the menu. “What do we want to watch?” 

“Hmm,” Mitch says. “Just a random episode of The Office?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Willy says, and Auston agrees happily. 

They get a random episode turned on and Auston orders some food from his phone, and they all settle into a comfortable silence while they wait. Just trying to recover from practice. 

It stays like that for about fifteen minutes and then out of nowhere Willy clears his throat and says, “So, like, is this a date?” 

Mitch whips his head around so fast he’s afraid he might get whiplash, “Is this a...dude, are you serious? This is like our sixth date.” 

“You should have told me assholes,” Willy says, looking between Mitch and Auston. “I had to have it pointed out to me by Patty. It was mortifying.” 

“We thought you knew, man. We’ve been fucking wooing you. Like hardcore,” Auston says.

“Yeah, but, like, you’re a couple. So I think you can see where my confusion came in.” 

They’re all silent for a moment, but Willy still has his hand resting on Mitch’s thigh so he thinks they’re okay. But to make sure he says, “Is it okay? That this is a date, I mean?” 

And instead of answering Willy just gets this mischievous little smile on his face. And then the next thing Mitch knows Willy is straddling his lap. The warm weight of his body pressing against Mitch’s thighs. 

“Yeah,” Willy says. “I mean, duh, yeah. I just wish I would have known so I could do this sooner.” And then Willy is leaning in and Mitch’s eyes slip shut as their lips come together. 

Willy’s hands move so that one is cradling Mitch’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair and the other is on his shoulder. And they keep kissing. Willy’s lips are chapped but soft against his own, and when his tongue slips out it’s slick and warm. 

It’s good is the point, and it gets even better when the couch shifts and Mitch feels Auston’s hand on his waist, his fingertips warm against Mitch’s skin. 

“You’re so hot,” Auston says, “Both of you.” 

Auston speaking causes Willy to pull away from him, and Mitch would be disappointed but before he has time to be Willy leans over and kisses Auston. While still straddling Mitch’s lap. And it’s so hot Mitch is afraid he’s going to come then and there. 

They’ve both got their eyes shut and their hands on each other’s bodies. And they’re making these desperate little noises into each other’s mouths. And then Willy climbs off of Mitch and presses into Auston, pushing him down onto the couch before climbing on top of him.

Mitch watches eagerly, wanting to get back in there but enjoying the view as well. He was afraid he’d feel jealous once stuff like this started happening but he honestly just feels warm. They both look so happy with each other and so desperate to be close to one another and it just fills Mitch up with love for both of them. 

“Yeah,” he says, moving so he can kiss Willy on the back of his shoulder. “I think this is going to work out well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (I was imaging the polyamorous couple patty knew in san jose as chris tierney/melker karlsson/barclay goodrow which my girlfriend described as the most me ship ever, so I just wanted to let you all know that.)
> 
> you can find me on twitter @[overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
